Have A Little Faith
by RosePetalTea
Summary: Ginny is getting a little frustrated at Luna's flightiness but is there something more? Challenge Story. Also a sequel to the first part read for some real fun. Luna/Ginny. Rated M for sexual content and cursing
1. Have A Little Faith

**A/N:** Okay so not heavily edited and the challenge was:

**Pairing:** Luna/Ginny

**Prompt:** Random-Diagon Alley

I only had an hour to write it so here we go I've never done this pairing before or read it either!

**Have a Little Faith**

The streets were crowded in Diagon Alley as usual and Ginny was pulling Luna along making sure they could at least get to their meeting on time. They had been together for now several years, after finding out they both enjoyed women more than man. It was an odd coincidence but they were ready to make the final step in their relationship. Ginny was tired she had just gotten back from another game the night before. Luna was excited to find a different place but every decision they had made it was never locked in. Ginny was getting weary of having no plans for their marriage. It had been 6 months since their engagement and there was no date in site.

"Ginny, hold on there was a flyer over there!" Luna stopped making Ginny pull back. She looked back at her golden hair beauty.

"Yes?" Her eyebrow quirked.

"There is some festival going on, that's why it's crowded." She walked over there peering at the flyer.

It had a picture that reflected what they could see a crowd of witches and wizards but there were different colors going off and it seemed as if it was a party.

_1__st__ Annual Marketplace Fest_

"We should go, I've been hearing the nargles talk of different fests all over the country. Maybe there will be something we can get for tonight?" She smiled at Ginny and batted her eyes playfully.

Ginny had really wanted to shop in some of her favorite stores and see if they could set up a few appointment later on for their momentous day that was still not set in stone. Luna had said she would feel when the right day was, but it wasn't yet. For the past couple of weeks it had put a strain on their relationship but Ginny had just thrown herself in to practice and games, letting Luna ponder. The red head couldn't ever let Luna not have what she wanted. It was a vice and virture because the bewildered girl always found something new that Ginny would never had seen. In the end she knew they would both enjoy it and so smiled and kissed her slightly on the cheek. "Let's go."

Luna smiled pulling Ginny now as she skipped off toward the masses that were a few shop fronts down. Diagon Alley had been re-built but there was more color, it had been a decision on the Ministry's part to help elevate moods. It was rough the first year and now three years after the war the world was completely new. Luna and Ginny were happily in their relationship and they had retained their old friends, gained new ones. As the entered the many different witches and wizards they found a full courtyard of people showcasing their skills and wares. From wands, menagerie of animals to wares from exotic places. Luna's eyes were bright with all the different colors and the animals from places she had never been to. Ginny was looking at different wares; there were even some qudditch items she was going to have to take a closer look at. As the moved through the mass of people she thought she saw people she knew. Was the Hermione reading a book over in the corner? No it was just another woman with messy hair and a book. Ginny laughed it off and kept her focus on Luna.

Luna pulled her around talking to different people and seeing all the wondrous products, most handmade. It became more and more centered on Luna talking with new people talking shop about rare gems, different places and when Ginny would try to interject they would seem to run over her words and keep on going. There was another person that looked oddly like Harry, but he wouldn't had been out here in the open with all the press. She turned back to the shopkeeper and Luna they were still talking. Her anger was starting to boil over. Fists were flexing and she needed space.

"I'll be back." With a quick kiss on Luna's cheek, she moved away from her.

Not wanting to be around anyone she quickly moved away and kept going until she found her self at the edge of Diagon alley. There weren't that many people and she looked around. The colors were garish to her, too bright, she didn't want to be here and rather they could be moving their lives on. The war had stuck on to Ginny the most out of the two and she still had nightmares seeing her dead brother's face then waking up screaming. Luna had always comforted her. Ginny kept walking. This was her cycle and she kept thinking about how if they could just keep moving forward then everything would get better. Another person popped out and it looked like Ron. There weren't that many red heads in England and most of them oddly was related to her. She stalked over.

"What are you doing here Ron?" She asked the man.

"Hmm?" A man turned around who oddly looked like Ron but wasn't. Ginny shook her head in embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry sir. Excuse me." Ginny walked away rubbing her temples.

She took in her surroundings a little more clearly. Going along the shop area there was fabric strung across and lights floating about lighting up the area as the area started to darken. None of the shops were open, which was odd it was still early and on a normal Monday. The people were starting the thin and the market place that she could see was become sparse but there was no clue as to where Luna was. She normally stuck out. Ginny took a closer look and saw there were chair propped up near the storefronts linning them. She never remember them being there. Then from out of one of the alleys Luna came out. She was in a simple white gown that had butterflies flitting across and her hair was pulled back elegantly but simple. There were small fireflies flying all around. She smiled at Ginny's bewildered face.

"I thought today would be perfect." She pressed a kiss to Ginny's lips softly.

"Take this." She pressed small box in her hand. "Fred helped me. Just press the green button."

Ginny looked at the box in her hand. It was simple except for a small green button and held the Weasley's symbol. She pressed the button that was now wet. She was crying. Looking down she saw that her own clothes had turned into the perfect gowned. It was an A-line dress, cream ivory and had a red sash that wrapped around her torso. It was tight on the top and then flared out at the bottom. It was just what she wanted. She quickly kissed Luna passionately not being able to hold back.

"Excuse me, but can we save that for afterward?" It was Harry's voice.

He stood there in his formal clothing smiling cheekily. "I'm supposed to be casting the binding spell on you two love birds."

Ginny looked at him tears streaming but she had a biggest smile on her face, this was the happiest moment of her life. Behind him there stood her family, Hermione, Neville, and few other old classmates, members of her quidditch team, Luna's family and a few of her co-workers. She nodded not being able to speak.

"Thank you." She whispered to Luna.

Luna just smiled looking at Ginny as if she was all in the world.

"Always, but just for you."

The ceremony was over in a few moments and they moved to one of the shops to have the reception, which was more of just a gathering of friends and family with food for everyone. Ginny couldn't believe that her life had final come to this. She was married to Luna and Luna was married to her. They weren't separated for the rest of the night. They danced, ate and enjoyed everyone's company. In the end, they parted from the party and made their way back to their flat.

"I'm sorry it took so long. It was a surprise and I didn't want you to worry about any of the details. Plus it seemed best this way."

Ginny didn't say a word in response and instead kissed her. This quickly led to the bedroom and very nice night for the both of them. Ginny learned she needed to trust Luna much more and to never have doubt.

~ Fin


	2. A Little Piece of Heaven

So, because people asked so kindly here is part II, what happens after the wedding. Please note explicit scenes, if you don't want to read then move along. Just a quick little story about their honeymoon. Enjoy!

~:~

It was the third day of their honeymoon and finally they were leaving the room. Still partly undressed but the beach didn't call for pants right? Their honeymoon was in a place far from the dreary air of England. They had taken to the Bahamas and once they got to their hotel room. The suite, which was a great choice but, had some consequence because it had made it easier for them not to leave. The large bed that took up the center of a room, two couches and a nook for eating, but most of the area they had explored was from specific positions. The bed was their favorite area as of late with the fluffy duvet that felt like clouds surrounding them. It was blissful and the floating candles helped make the place have a beautiful ambiance. On the bed was Luna watching the candles sway slightly to the breeze that came through the open window. It was full afternoon and the light from the sun was enough but they loved the scent the candles gave off as well. She laid there in her one-piece swimsuit that was a mesh off all different colors swirling about, fish could even be seen swimming along every once in a while. Her porcelain skin and golden hair fell all around her making her glow slightly. She stared straight up at the candles until she heard her red haired wife come into the room.

"Luna is this okay?" Her eyebrows creased and she was wearing a bikini that was a deep emerald green with a silvery slip over it.

"Of course, you always look lovely."

"You aren't even looking. Please, I don't want to look like we just had sex." Ginny pleaded.

Ginny still had to be on watch for paparazzi even in the Bahamas. The wizarding world had no qualms with her being with Luna, but they could get a little nasty in wording about private lives. Mainly Rita Skeeter and her mission to tear about the golden trio and anyone associated with them. Ginny's worries were understandable but Luna was trying to get her to forget all about that, at least for their honeymoon week.

"Well, that sad truth is that everyone already knows. I'm pretty sure the whole hotel heard us." She giggled seeing her wife's face. She loved that word she said it repeatedly all night. Which was rather long. They had only been taking naps since they got here. "You look beautiful and you know that." Her words sincere.

"Fine." Ginny grumbled with a slight smile showing through.

Ginny pulled Luna up but didn't let her hand go. "Thank you."

The fireball kept getting caught up in her silver eyes; they were metallic pools that just kept pulling her in. Then it was her lips, the curves and how they were always slightly open. Her beautiful lost look, it always made Ginny wonder what she was thinking about. Then she would get lost in her thoughts about how she could distract her own personal goddess. How she could get her to make those whispered moans and sexually charged whimpers. Before she knew what was going on she felt her wife's soft lips grazing her own. That was how they kept not leaving. The electricity, the current going through the both of them, it was addicting.

The heat from her hands made the then silver slip feel hotter than it really was. She could feel herself start to overheat and the need for air was crushing her lungs but the taste was just too good. Ginny pulled away gasping staring at Luna her eyes fogged from the lust. "We can't, we really should eat."

"True, but dessert is always best first isn't it?" Her wispy voice floated through the air and made Ginny think that maybe she would have to change bikinis before she even left the room.

The sudden cool air of the hotel room made her hiss as Luna untied the cloth and slipped the thin overlay off of her. "I feel you are perfectly gorgeous with absolutely nothing on." Her lips trailed down from her lips to her neck. Ginny could feel herself heating up. Then the rush of need came flooding over her.

Her hands came up and framed Luna's face pulling her up so she could taste her lips once more. She slipped her tongue inside; there was no need to fight for dominance they were perfect together tasting the wonderful mixture of mint and sugar. The feel of Luna's warm skin against her own made her want to feel more. Quickly, she removed Luna's own bathing suit. Feeling her curves, cupping her breast and tweaking her nipple slightly receiving a gasp in response. She smirked; she loved the reactions she could elicit. Ginny pushed Luna slightly to the edge of the bed letting them fall into the softness of the duvet that puffed up around them. Their hands moved around each other and the need rising from the both of them until Ginny dipped her hand in between the two of them. Luna's eyes opened wide her mouth slightly ajar and a soft moan came out. Ginny's mouth peppered her in kisses trailing down her body. She got to the junction that she craved for.

Luna's moaning was all Ginny could hear and she kept her hands steady on her lover's thighs as she took in her breakfast dessert. It was the shiver, the moaning and the flexing of her muscles that she knew that Luna was close. The amazement that they could still even get aroused after almost 48 hours of never leaving the room still made Ginny smile in astonishment. With Luna's shaking and low moan she was getting closer to brink. Ginny went in for a taste lapping and swirling around her nub. Luna's legs tightened around her head and she start to shake letting out a loud moan, her body convulsing. Within in seconds Luna's body was completely relaxed, her hair tousled, skin flushed and taking uneven breathes. Ginny kissed her way back up to her wife. Giving her a deep kiss their tongues swirling and then laid back both of them taking deep breaths.

"You are so wonderful. I love you." Her words came out between deep breathes.

Ginny kissed her in response lacing their fingers together. She loved to dote on her wife all the time. "I love you too, and not just because you are so delicious." She finally whispered into Luna's hair.

Luna watched Ginny her face flushed as well and pulled her closer with her free hand taking her into a deeper kiss. Whenever Ginny talked to her like that Luna couldn't help herself. Their hands untangled and Luna threaded hers through Ginny's red hair. Her pale skin in contrast with the red burnt hair and their kisses bruising each other's lips, it was perfection. The flame had been ignited.. Gasps and moans were escaping their lips once Luna's hand dipped down into Ginny's folds. She grinded against her hand the moans and gasps becoming more frequent. Their tongues swirled and their bodies grinded against each other. Soft silky skin sliding against one another it was their favorite activity. Ginny's moans were getting deeper and her movements more erratic. Luna kissed her once more feeling Ginny about to finish and covered her mouth with her own as she felt the moan leave her. She placed kisses down her neck and nipped at her breasts hearing Ginny shudder with each nip. She looked down at her wife and kissed her on the forehead.

"We really should go out, otherwise we might wither away. I would be bliss with how we keep forgetting to eat but I would love to continue this for much longer than just a few days."

Ginny chuckled breathlessly and nodded.

Their true answer came when Luna's stomach growled. They both laughed and quickly got some clothes on. The sun was already setting and they knew that some time out and about would be good. Each wearing a dress and sandals they strolled out in the setting sun in search of a place to grab a bite to eat. They wanted something light and something extra to eat later on, because another round would happen when they got back.


End file.
